<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing With Me by Bedalk05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852867">Sing With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05'>Bedalk05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, You don't want a bard on your bad side, b/c you'll get a bunch of songs written about you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I pity the lass that inspired that ditty,” the barmaid muttered over the uproarious applause. </p>
<p>Jaskier has some new material. Geralt has a sinking suspicion he knows who inspired it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geralt trudged through the tavern door after finishing his last hunt he was greeted with the final strain of a song followed by applause. <i>Lovely, <i> he thought to himself. A fucking bard. Without seeing who it could be since the only bard he cared about wanted nothing to do with him, Geralt settled into a dark corner of the room. As the barmaid wordlessly handed him a drink, Geralt found himself unintentionally tuning in to the crowd around him. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p> “Do Sing With Me!” a voice shouted, followed by cheers of agreement. Geralt froze as he went to take a sip of his ale, dread washing over him as the bard responded. “That’s becoming quite a crowd favorite,” Jaskier laughed before beginning an unfamiliar tune. Geralt’s heart squeezed painfully and his grip on the tankard threatened to shatter the fragile plaster. It had been over a year since he lost his one friend through his own foolishness and yet not a day had gone by without Geralt thinking of the bard. Suddenly the silence he craved for so long in his travels left him tense and twitchy. </p>
<p> He had long wondered what he might say should they cross paths again and yet no words had seemed adequate. But if he let Jaskier leave without speaking to him, who knew when next they would meet? Pulling himself out of his stormy thoughts, Geralt turned slightly so he could watch the bard sing out of the corner of his eye without Jaskier noticing him. A grin graced the bard's face as he sung but Geralt had spent enough time with Jaskier to tell the difference between his smiles of performance and his smiles of genuine joy. The melody had begun slow and somewhat melancholy, a surprise given the singer. But soon his strumming started to pick up speed and a bitter smirk crossed Jaskier’s face. As the bard began to sing the next lines, Geralt’s heart felt hollow with shame.</p>
<p>
  <i>But now I have the last word<br/>
And now I’m flying free as a bird<br/>
And you are out all on your own<br/>
Just like you wished to be<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Suddenly the melody shifted to a much livelier tune and Jaskier began to dance around the room as the patrons joined in. Geralt shrunk down as much as his massive size would allow, desperate to avoid the bard’s notice until he could speak to him privately. </p>
<p>
  <i>So! Sing with me my lovers<br/>
And sing with me my broken-hearters<br/>
Sing a song of freedom<br/>
And of love that passed too fast<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>For life is far too fleeting<br/>
And the bloody mistress can leave you bleeding<br/>
So don't just sit and moan and groan<br/>
Raise a pint and sing, hey!<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The crowd’s enthusiasm was contagious and soon the whole room was raising their pints and singing along as the bard repeated the verses. Despite the fact that his callousness certainly inspired the song, Geralt couldn’t help the surge of pride that washed through him. Jaskier had taken his pain and made a song of rebellion that could lift the spirits of those around him. And wasn’t that emblematic of who the bard was? Jaskier constantly sought out ways to bring joy to others, Geralt included. A taste of bitterness washed away the warmth he had begun to feel. And yet Geralt never let an ounce of his appreciation for the bard to be seen. Why? What prevented him from reaching out to the other man? </p>
<p>For all the songs praising his courage that Jaskier wrote, Geralt’s cowardice in his relationship with his former companion deserved an entire songbook. As the final line was sung the room broke out in cheers and coins came flying out of purses. Song requests were being shouted out again but they all ceased when Jaskier raised his hand for silence. Geralt couldn’t believe the sway he had over the lot. His career had clearly hit an all time high in the year or so they were apart. “For my final song of the night I’m going to slow things down a bit. You all have been a wonderful audience tonight and I thank you for that,” Jaskier said to the crowd with a small smile. Then, the bard closed his eyes and began strumming and singing the first aching notes. </p>
<p>
  <i>I thought you cared<br/>
I thought you knew<br/>
Of my devotion and love for you<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But you threw me out<br/>
And made it clear<br/>
That I was nought but a pest<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>A knot of guilt and self-hate twisted in Geralt’s gut as he listened, spellbound, to the words. He wanted to curl in on himself, he wanted to escape, but he knew this was his penance. It was his fault that such sorrow and heartbreak currently lined the bard’s face. Now the notes on the lute tapered off until Jaskier was only strumming once on certain parts of the lines he sung. </p>
<p>
  <i>You rent my heart in two<br/>
I never meant a thing to you<br/>
You rent my heart in two<br/>
And beaten me so black and blue</i>
</p>
<p><i>Yes you rent my heart in two</i><br/>
<i>And beat it so very black and blue</i><br/>
<i>You rent my heart in two</i></p>
<p>Jaskier’s voice had been steadily rising but it lowered and slowed as he sung the final line. </p>
<p>
  <i>Why did I ever love you?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“I pity the lass that inspired that ditty,” the barmaid muttered over the uproarious applause. Geralt simply sat there, shaken to the core. A flash of panic rushed through him as the Witcher noticed Jaskier making his way toward him, walking backwards. In a final futile act of cowardice, Geralt turned from the approaching bard and tilted his face away. For not the first time, he cursed his rare hair color as his mind raced for what to say. </p>
<p>“I’m parched Margo. Can you spare me some ale?” Geralt stiffened as the voice sounded right by his ear. “Consider it on the house bard. This is the best turnout I’ve had in quite some time,” she replied warmly. </p>
<p>“You are too kind to me madam,” he said in response, before falling silent for several minutes. Geralt would have feared he had walked away if the bard’s sweet scent wasn’t still so strong. Steeling himself to finally speak, Geralt found himself beaten to the punch. “If you truly plan to sit silently like that then you’re more of a fool and a coward than I imagined,” Jaskier said conversationally. </p>
<p>Geralt couldn’t stifle his grimace but the bard continued speaking. “No matter. I simply came over because I was genuinely thirsty. Now I’ll take my leave. Lovely time chatting with you Witcher; we must plan to <i> never <i> do this again.” As the bard scraped his stool in a movement to stand, Geralt rasped out, “New songs?” Grimacing to himself (that wasn’t what he planned to say!) Geralt feared the bard wasn’t going to respond before walking away. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p> “I had a recent wave of inspiration,” Jaskier replied with bitter humor after a beat. Taking a breath of courage, Geralt turned to face the bard. Their gazes met, but the cold look in those familiar blue eyes simply reignited the tangle of emotions currently swirling in his gut. After a final attempt to order his thoughts Geralt murmured, “As beautiful as they are, I am sorry to have inspired them.” </p>
<p>An unreadable look crossed Jaskier's face before it was sealed behind a neutral mask. That wasn't right; Jaskier was usually so expressive, wearing his emotions for all to see. He wasn't supposed to be so closed off, especially not with Geralt. “That’s the only thing you are sorry of, eh witcher? I’m sure it must pain you to think you had a hand in more of my pie without filling.” The venom in Jaskier’s voice felt like a sting from a kikimore’s limbs and left Geralt reeling. Had he really described Jaskier’s music in such a way?</p>
<p>Thinking back to that day so many years ago, Geralt recalled the jealousy that was raking fingers through his heart as the bard fixated on another lover that wasn’t him. Marking that day down as another instance that warranted an apology, Geralt opened his mouth to clarify his earlier statement when Jaskier continued, returning to a colder and more distant tone. “Awfully presumptuous of you that the songs had anything to do with you, by the way.” </p>
<p>Seizing the moment before his companion thought of something else to say, Geralt rushed out, “What I intended to say is I am sorry for my treatment of you. But not only on that day on the mountain. I’ve had time to think and reflect and have come to realize I had been a rather bad companion, and a worse friend. It would take time to apologize for every injustice I have done you but I will start with two. I am sorry for taking my feelings out on you and blaming you for all of my problems. And I am sorry for comparing your singing to pie without filling. My jealousy got the better of me and I said words I did not mean.” </p>
<p>Through the entirety of his confession, Geralt’s eyes remained fixed to the bard’s hands lazily wrapped around his ale, too worried that he would lose his courage otherwise. Several moments stretched by in silence. Convinced Jaskier wasn’t willing to forgive him, which the Witcher could not blame him for, Geralt moved to stand but found a hand suddenly resting on his arm. Freezing, Geralt settled back down and turned to look at Jaskier with a nauseating mix of apprehension and hope. The ice covering Jaskier’s eyes had melted away, and now the bard’s piercing gaze was more curious than cold. </p>
<p> “That was more words than you say in a week,” Jaskier observed. Choking out a laugh Geralt simply hummed lowly. Warmth began spreading through his chest as he noticed the bard hadn’t moved his hand and instead began gently brushing his fingers up and down Geralt’s arm. A spike of panic overthrew the feeling at Jaskier’s next words however. “Geralt, what did you mean when you said you were jealous?” </p>
<p>Damn the gods. This is why he shouldn’t allow himself to speak so freely; Geralt never knew what would slip out by accident. Warring with what to say, Geralt stared searchingly into the bard’s face, his body as tense as though in the midst of a hunt with a drowner about to pull him under. At the patient and curious expression returned to him, Geralt released a sigh of defeat and slumped into his chair. </p>
<p>“I care for you Jaskier,” he admitted gruffly, the words feeling like a dagger pulled from a wound. “I care for you more than I should.” At any other time, Geralt would be pleased at the fact he had caused his companion to become speechless but here it only served to amplify his panic. Jaskier released his arm and before Geralt could mourn its absence the bard punched him in the face. </p>
<p>“MELITELE’S TITS WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU MADE OF!” Jaskier yowled as he clutched his fist. Stifling a fond smile since that would only infuriate his companion more, Geralt reached out a hand. “Let me see if it’s injured.” Before Geralt could get a closer look however, Jaskier shrunk away with a glare. </p>
<p>“I refuse to be made a fool of and taunted in such a way,” he hissed before turning to stalk away. Jumping up, Geralt grabbed the bard gently by an arm, whirling him so they were face to face. “I would never be so cruel,” he insisted earnestly. The hollow laugh Jaskier released punched Geralt in the gut. “Too late for that,” he sneered. </p>
<p>“Please,” Geralt beseeched. Then, helpless with what to say to return to how they were mere seconds ago he begged desperately, “Tell me how to fix this.” The two men stared at each other, tension like a taut rope caught between the pair. Geralt shifted nervously in place, his hands itching for something to handle as Jaskier glared at him. </p>
<p>“You say you care for me when you made it abundantly clear that not only are you in love with Yennefer, but you also can’t stand me and simply tolerated me at best,” Jaskier growled. Geralt’s shoulders sagged at the bard’s pronouncement. He more than earned Jaskier’s ire considering the pain he had clearly suffered over the years. Geralt desperately wished to slunk off into the woods rather than lay bare his shame but he knew he had no choice. The bard deserved the truth. </p>
<p>“For my third wish I wished Yennefer and I to be bound together,” he admitted dully. “I was terrified of how I felt toward you because it was out of my control. And I hated how I felt every time you spoke of a maiden you were infatuated with. I thought my wish would release me from how I felt for you. Instead it simply made what I had with Yennefer to be that more paltry in comparison.” </p>
<p>Silence passed for several moments as Jaskier simply stared at Geralt, mouth gaping open. Slowly, the bard raised his hands to cradle Geralt’s face. “You are an utter dumbass and I have no idea what I see in you,” the bard stated solemnly, before claiming Geralt’s lips. The Witcher froze in disbelief before seizing Jaskier's waist and kissing him hungrily. Kissing the bard was like the first sips of water after a two day hunt; like the first bite of stew after nothing but emaciated rabbit; like the first dip in a cool spring during a blistering day.</p>
<p>The two men jumped apart as the tavern suddenly erupted in applause. For the entirety of their conversation the pair were so immersed in each other that they had failed to consider their conversation would attract attention. It seemed as though the entire room had been greedily listening in the whole time. </p>
<p> “Congratulations lads!” one patron shouted. </p>
<p>“Now that you’ve made up does that mean we won’t be hearing any more ballads?” a forlorn voice added. </p>
<p>“Nah, the ballads will just be about how good the Witcher is in bed,” a man snickered. </p>
<p>With a growl, Geralt dragged the now giggling bard out of the tavern. It was time to finish this conversation somewhere a bit more private...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any mistakes are my own, including the shitty verses Jaskier sings because I was too lazy to search for real lyrics. Any comments and kudos are always welcome but never expected :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>